Wireless communication devices continue to evolve at a rapid pace, and now offer users a wide array of capabilities. However, implementation of these new capabilities often results in increased power demand, which can reduce device battery life. As such, device manufacturers and network operators continue to strive to reduce power consumption where possible to increase battery life and improve user experience.
One attempt that has been made to reduce power consumption by a wireless communication device in connected mode is through the implementation of connected mode DRX, which can enable a device to enter a sleep state and wake-up periodically to monitor network activity while in connected mode. However, for wireless communication devices engaging in data transfer for time-sensitive applications, such as voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) sessions, devices are often unable to enter a sleep state even when configured for connected mode DRX due to engagement in retransmission processes that can consume much, if not all, of a DRX cycle. As such, current specifications for connected mode DRX have proven ineffective at reducing power consumption by a device operating in connected mode in many instances.